


Lost

by Ceruth



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Grian - Freeform, Joehills - Freeform, Other, Stressmonster101 - Freeform, Tango, ZombieCleo - Freeform, falsesymmetry101, fluff?, goodtimeswithscar - Freeform, iskall85 - Freeform, mumbojumbo - Freeform, no ships, no ships!, pesky bird, xisumavoid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: Something is lost in the Hermitcraft server, and it's not something good. ( IN DIALOGUE EDITING )
Relationships: NONE.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. A Glitch

Xisuma traced his fingers over the command block, squinting. He sighed and exited the room. His footsteps echoed throughout the corridor as he made his way to the exit. _If only I could rewire my whole life_ _._ He quietly thought to himself, a bit annoyed. He peeked out of the base and watched a nearby spider attack a skeleton. He chuckled to himself and moved on. Peeking in to check on his bees, he smiled at the faint scent of honey in the room. He shut the door behind him and looked down at his communicator as it buzzed. 

_GoodTimesWithScar_ : _anyone up?_

_Xisumavoid_ : _haha, yeah_

_Xisumavoid: your not up this late usually, whats keeping you up?_

_GoodTimesWithScar: uhh.. idk tbh with you. my door got stolen again._

_Xisumavoid: thats too bad. you have any quartz? or need any honey?_

_GoodTimesWithScar: I'll check, and nah, not right now lol_

_GoodTimesWithScar: okay, yeah, found some_

_Xisumavoid: alright, cool. I'll bring some honey if you bring the quartz_

_GoodTimesWithScar: deal_

_Xisumavoid: we struck the deal! finally, such a hard man to convince._

He was about to close his communicator when a message popped up. 

_Stressmonster101: Hey, is anyone up to sleep for me?_

_Xisumavoid: oh yeah, give me a sec_

_Bdouble0100 exploded_

_Stressmonster101: oh..nvm_

He tried to ignore the only thought in his mind, which was the glitch. He had encountered it many times while rewiring the command blocks, and he tried his best to pretend it wasn't there. 

It would catch up with him, soon enough. 

Grian screamed as a spider jockey attacked him, and waved frantically for Mumbo to come over. "AgH--mUUUmmBOOO!!" Mumbo glanced down, and his eyes widened. Flying down, he knocked the skeleton off its spider and shoved his axe and sword into both of the mobs.

"Dude, I thought you were better than that." He glanced over to Grian poking a zombie in the shoulder. Grian sputtered in response to Mumbo's remark. "Well-- I--" Mumbo giggled. . "It's fine, tis' fine." Grian hovered above Mumbo, beckoning for him to join. Mumbo glanced over to his unfinished project but followed.

Both landed on top of Mumbo's base. "Hm. So why you here?" Grian fiddled and hesitated. "I--have you been having trouble with your communicator?" Mumbo frowned, remembering the glitch in it. "Actually, yes. Why?" He peered at Grian's communicator curiously.

Grian sighed. "Mine's been acting up. Mind fixing it?" Mumbo shook his head. "I tried doing mine, it doesn't work. Xisuma told us they all have the same wiring, and all are connected. Usually also means they all have the same problem." Grian scowled. "I-I know--but can you try?" Mumbo groaned and took the communicator off Grian's wrist. 

Grian looked up at him, his legs swinging off the base. Mumbo huffed, then nodded. "Fine. It'll take a second." Grian grinned, and took off his communicator, handing it to him. Mumbo felt the communicator, finding the screw on the back. Taking out his multi-tool, he started to work. 

Grian swung his legs and pointed to one of the stars. "That.. must be the Big Dipper!" He exclaimed, seeming proud of himself. Mumbo laughed and pointed to the stars right under it. "Nah! This is the Big Dipper, you little goof." He shoved him playfully, and Grian laughed. "What else is there?" He asked, anticipating a good answer from the redstone master.

Mumbo looked up at the stars before grimacing. "Uhh.. well I know where the Big Dipper is.. and the Little Dipper?" He shrugged while Grian burst out laughing in response. Mumbo smiled as he worked on the communicator. "It might work now, here, see for yourself." Grian took the communicator from Mumbo's hand and slipped it on his wrist, testing if he could see the messages. A screen popped up, and the white text filled the screen.

_ZombieCleo: There's been a weird shadow behind a tree in front of my house. It's just been standing there for a bit, I can't see anything else of it._

_Falsesymmetry: That sounds concerning, are you gonna try to go out there and see for yourself?_

_ZombieCleo: Yeah, idk. Maybe._

_Stressmonster101: I know this isn't exactly fitting into the matter right now, but Joe just literally started drooling in his sleep. Just came to visit him, and he fall asleep the first couple of minutes I was there._

_Falsesymmetry: Pshh, thanks for that. But anyway, just stay inside unless you think you have the need to defend yourself. Mkay?_

_ZombieCleo: Alright, thanks False. You calmed me down, a bit._

_Stressmonster101: Have you told Xisuma yet, Cleo?_

_ZombieCleo: Idk.. could just be a prank. Don't wanna bug the guy._

_Stressmonster101: Alright, sleep tight._

Grian cast a worried look onto Mumbo. He shrugged. "She could be right, it could be a prank." Grian clenched his fists and sighed. "Maybe.. but it usually isn't." Mumbo turned his head to the side. "It wouldn't be anyone new.. right?" Grian gulped in fear. "They're probably dangerous then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo uhhh just uhh hi?


	2. Something Weirdly Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain hermit finds a peculiar user.

Grian stared at the sunset, shifting his legs. He was sitting on top of the barge, watching a certain swedish hermit fly around. _What is he doing?_ He thought to himself, his eyes tracking Iskall. Iskall landed in front of the mayoral hall, and entered. Grian raised his eyebrow, but hopped down and flew into his shop. Viewing his mycelium chest, he sighed. No diamonds. No one is part of the resistance, yet. Checking the rest of the chests, more golden carrots had been sold, as well with roses. He wondered if B-dubs had just bought them back.

Quite funny, that would be. He didn't really keep around any extra roses, so he didn't bother to restock the roses. He didn't want to help B-dubs fill more shops with roses, anyway. Opening the ender chest, he made a face at the number of diamonds. _Hmph. I should get more diamonds sometime._ He thought to himself, closing the ender chest. 

Checking his communicator, he walked out of the barge. Putting a hand over his eyes, he checked if he wanted anything from the shops on the island. He sighed, and made his way to the nether portal. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleo looked at the shadow worriedly, scowling at it as if that would help. Spinning her trident, she narrowed her eyes at the shadow. She hoped it wasn't a hermit. It probably wasn't.

Sneaking her way out, she got closer to get a good shot. She spotted a white blindfold on the dirt, and she raised her eyebrow. Nobody really wore a white blindfold. "Hello." She jumped, and held the trident back to throw it. The person came out from the shadow of the tree, his hands up. It seemed as if he had tied the blindfold over his eyes, and his lips were drew taut. They seemed to be average height, with silver hair, and dark indigo lips. Freckles were spattered across they're face, and they seemed a bit too pale to be human. Wings that looked like they belonged to a angel fluttered delicately on them. She blinked and lowered the trident. "Who are you? Nobody has lips like that around here." She pointed to his/her lips with her trident. They laughed. "Oh. Yes, I can tell." 

Cleo fumbled with her inventory, putting her trident up. "Then what's your buisness here? I'm afraid we don't let strangers here uninvited." They chuckled to themself and looked up, the blindfold coming off. "Oh, honey, I know. I don't need one though." 

His frozen eyes were the last thing she saw before she blacked out from the cold. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grian had just made it back to his base, and was taking his medicine. Which he had never done before in a server. 

Xisuma had recommended it to him when he told him about his wings. Which, may he comment about the medicine, it was defintely _not_ medicine. He could call it that, but it was just an mix of items he didn't want to know about. Which was fair to him. He gulped, downing the water to hide the sour taste of it.

_I should have asked him what was in it. Probably wouldn't be good for my stomach, though._ He thought to himself quietly, bringing up his communicator. 

_MumboJumbo: b-dubs just exploded_

_falsesymmetry: he exploded a minute ago as well, mumbo_

_MumboJumbo: what's his project this time?_

_JoeHills: something dumb, crazy, and creative_

_MumboJumbo: makes sense_

_Falsesymmetry: yeah_

Grian smiled warmly, taking off his communicator. He flapped his wings, wincing at the pain.

_I should learn to fly with these things._

He stared, mystified by the dark purple color. It enmited a soft lavender, as if magic was inside it. He giggled, knowing he could probably beat most of the hermits in a elytra race now. He grinned, wondering who he would challenge first. 

He girnned mischeviously, knowing that Scar would be is next target for that. Or a prank, perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsjdsdoijso my writing is so bad and my hands are shaking help-


	3. A Freezing Opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo is stuck, and doesn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Grian challenges Scar to a elytra race as Iskall is being bored and Mumbo fumbles with redstone and Grumbot.

Cleo awoke. She felt freezing to the bone, and she shivered. Her hands were covered in ice, and it didn't seem like she would be able to move at all. She groaned and glanced around. The area she was in seemed like a cavern, taken over by ice. There seemed to have been a pond, but that was frozen as well. Snow covered everything, including Cleo. She grumbled to herself as she felt the snow shift. 

"I wouldn't move if I were you." The shadow stepped out, and she noticed the blindfold was off. He stared at her. "Who are you?" The question was implanted into the conversation quickly as it came. They sighed. "I am a he. I would rather be called by they, but call me he if you prefer. I go by Rime, frost that is formed on a object by freezing vapor. Or, Flurry if I want to." She stared into his eyes. "You have quite.." She hesitated. Rime laughed. "Bright blue eyes? Yes, I do. Thank you for the compliment though. I quite enjoy it much." He studied her for a moment, then leaned down. "I have found this server through a power growing through it. Tell me, do you have any power?"

He squinted at her, and a blue aura surrounded him. He cursed to himself and stood up. "No. No, I can't have you remember this." Cleo's eyes widened, knowing what would happen. "Wait-"

Cleo blacked out before she could finish.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Grian knocked on Scar's mayoral offices, considering he was always in there. "Yes? Come in." Grian opened the door and peeked in. "Grian?" Scar squinted, his scars a bit more visible in the light. "O-oh hey Scar!" Scar narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Grian? What are you doing here?" Grian let himself in, sitting by the window. 

"Well, I was wondering if.." Scar looked at him expectantly. "If..we could have a elytra race?" He stopped fiddling with his fingers to look up at him.

Scar sighed and brushed his ragged hair to the side. "Grian, what's the point of this again?" Grian grinned and whistled. "Oh, I don't know, just _THIS-!"_ Grian exclaimed as he threw open his wings, they seemed to sparkle in the wind. Scar gasped, recoiling, then came closer to see for himself. "Wow! Those are..actual wings." Scar noticed the dark purple color of the wings, and it seemed to emit a light lavender color. Scar squinted. "If I know anything about magic, those have some magic in them." Grian grinned. "HA! I got powers!" Scar smiled.

"Maybe...I don't know Grian. You shouldn't go punching you hand out, you might slap someone." Grian chuckled and opened his wings in response. "I guess that means we should start. Wanna count down for me, Scar?" Scar grinned and went with a thumbs-up. 

" **3.."** Grian steadied himself, looking straight ahead. " **2.."** Scar glanced over to Grian nervously, then back to the clouds. " **1..."** They both checked their inventory, by instinct. Scar needed to, on the other hand Grian didn't. " **GO!"** Scar yelled as they both took off. Grian took the lead, flying gracefully over Scar, swooping up and down to confuse him. 

Scar grinned, and loaded up on rockets, using them to speed up. He came close behind him, in which Grian flapped violently in response getting him high up. He swooped down, getting faster and faster by the moment. 

Scar followed the same pattern Grian was doing, to try and see why he did it and how it sped it up.

Grian called out to him. "Imagine if I called out to the magic right here! Would it speed me up?" He laughed, but it was mostly all lost in the wind. 

Scar shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you-"

It happend so quick. A blinding lavender light shot up, then lightning shot down, hitting Grian in the chest. Scar screamed as Grian went unconscious, and he stopped for a moment. He couldn't let him die. 

**NO-!**

He swooped down, and blinked away tears. He was gone. Checking his communicator, there was no death message. None of his items were on the jungle floor. He searched frantically, hoping he didn't perma die. He knew Xisuma had a hold on glitches like that. _I could have just catched him._

_It happened so fast._

_It's all your fault._

Scar broke down, blinking away the prick in his eyes. Pulling up his communicator, he typed in a message.

_GoodTimesWithScar: hermits, we got a problem. official hermit meeting at the shopping district_

_MumboJumbo: when?_

_GoodTimesWithScar: **now.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, thanks for the kudos! hope y'all enjoy reading my writing, and I'm open to constructive criticism. I write really late, and edit in the mornings, so feel free to spot out any grammar/spelling mistakes! <3 Have a good day, y'all! I'll update this regularly as I can.


	4. An Urgent Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar calls for a urgent meeting on the shopping district, and Xisuma worries as he travels there.

Xisuma hears a loud beeping noise as he wakes up. He groans and seems surprised when it's also his communicator. Pulling up the chat tab, he saw the most recent conversation, still on-going.

_GoodTimesWithScar: hermits, we got a problem. offical hermit meeting in the shopping district_

_MumboJumbo: when?_

_GoodTimesWithScar: **now.**_

_Falsesymmetry: wait what?? what happened?_

_Stressmonster101: you woke me up scar! >:/_

_GoodTimesWithScar: guys, its really important. can someone tell xisuma to put it out as a reminder on all the hermits communicators?_

_Xisumavoid: just did, on my way_

_ZombieCleo: thanks, I feel much more refreshed_

_Falsesymmetry: cleo!! your back!_

Xisuma closed the communicator tab, and shut it off. Loosely making his bed, he sighed and washed his face in the bathroom. He didn't try to mess with his hair, it didn't matter anyway. Placing his helmet on, he sighed. He wondered what Ex was doing. 

Ex was running from a certain somebody, to be correct.

Xisuma travelled through his nether portal, quickly sprinting to the next. Jumping in, as he waited for the portal to pop him into the overworld, he thought for a moment. _What did happen? Is someone missing? Did Scar finally finish with the road passes and all that?_ He blinked as he now was looking onto a much brighter land. He stepped off the obsidian and looked around. 

A few hermits were already there, and Scar waved him over. False, Mumbo, and Iskall were all talking, and he could hear the others swooping above. "I think we're waiting for Cleo." Scar annouced, which the others promptly ignored. Scar sighed and fiddled with his mayoral costume. Xisuma walked over.

"Scar?" Scar looked up, startled. He smiled nervously. "Why did you call us here?" Scar sighed and waved him away. "When Cleo gets here, I'll tell you."

\--------------------------------------------------

Cleo groaned, hearing the loud beeping coming from her communicator. She sat up, checking her communicator.

_GoodTimesWithScar: hermits, we got a problem. offical meeting at the shopping district_

_GoodTimesWIthScar: **now.**_

She decided to pop into the conversation herself.

_ZombieCleo: thanks, I feel much more refreshed._

_stressmonster101: cleo! your back!!_

_joehills: wb!_

Cleo blinked. She had forgotten about her communicator, she guessed. Grumbling, she pulled on some casual clothes and some boots, and slipped on her communicator. Drowsily, she made her way to her nether portal.

Stepping through the other portal, she could hear talking already going on. Stress waved, and false looked over at her, waving hesitantly. Joehills seemed very excited. "Cleo! Where were you??!" She looked down at Joe and smiled. "I just..was working on a big project." False raised her eyebrow. "Really? Ya sure?" Cleo shrugged. "Whaddya think?" False shrugged, and stressmonster shrugged as well. "I..I wouldn't know." Stress probably would have said yes, if false wasn't there.

She smiled. "I miss you guys. Anyone know why Scar called us here?" They all shook their head and shrugged. "No, just woke up with a big headache because of my alarm clock. A.K.A. the communicator." Stress commented. The group snickered, but could hear Scar calling out. 

"gUYS--GUYS!" He yelled, and everyone mostly calmed down, drawing their attention to him. He seemed to shrink under the attention, but cleared his throat. "As of yesterday, Grian challenged me to a elytra race." False rolled her eyes. " _He did. What about it?"_ Scar glanced around at the suspicious voices and sighed. "He had these wings, they seemed to have a aura of magic, and when he called out to it.." Scar coughed. "Lightning struck him down. I rushed to save him, and I knew he had a totem of undying on his left hand. But as I searched the jungle floor, no items were on there." Scar sighed, and Cleo started to piece the story together.

Scar inhaled a sharp breath and looked at all of them. 

" _ **Grian is dead."**_

Collective gasps and mumbles were heard from the crowd and Xisuma joined Scar. "We will be holding a respective funeral for him. Come if you can, and dress..respectively. It will be on the island west of her. Anyone can set it up."

All of the hermits stood, flabbergasted. Scar wiped his eyes and walked off, putting his elytra on and flying off. Cleo sighed, and hesitated as she approached the nether portal. She grimaced, and went into it. A perma death makes no sense. How could that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *downs a coffee* ahaha, I update all my stories every day. how many stories does a wild Ceruth have then?


	5. Brainfreeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo had a aching brainfreeze while she tries to remember the events of the day before, and Xisuma becomes Detective Xisuma with his colleague Scar.

Cleo rubbed her head. She had been messaging her friends the last hour, and she guessed she shouldn't have done that. 

She groaned from the pain of the headache, getting up to find some snacks. Opening her chest, she contemplated if she should have a piece of pumpkin pie, a cookie, or just some water. 

She filled the cup up with ice cubes, listening to the clinking of them. She turned on the sink and put the cup under, turning it off once it was full. Grabbing the cup, she walked back to her bedrooom and peeked out the window. Taking a sip of the water, she grimaced.

Her headahce, was now a brain freeze. She muttered to herself and put the cup up, collapsing on the bed as well. _Why did it have to be this day?_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ex stared at the nether from his little cubby inside the warped forest mountain biome. He could hear the whines of the ghast, and the piglins rushing about. A hoglin tried to break down his door, but he bared his teeth and the hoglin rushed away. He grinned proudly and opened the chests. Since he had used the wood from the warped forest, the chests were a dark red color. It made him sadder and realize he was still banned. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wear his helmet, so he felt more at home._

_In the nether, anyway._

_His hair was a white shade, and was pulled back into a bun. Half of it was shaved on one side. It was mostly because Xisuma had chose to do so once as a kid, so Ex did the same._

_His ears twitched, and he looked up. A shadow was coming nearby, and he narrowed his eyes. Swinging the door open, he kicked a hoglin out of the way and scowled at the other human. The human observed his white hair, taking in his horns and ears. "A demon? I've never seen one.." He seemed uninterested. Ex scoffed._

_"I was actually an Admin." He corrected, taking **them** i_ _n. They smiled. "Ah. I see you have your scars." Ex raised his eyebrow. "What is it to you, then?" He came closer and the winged man. "I know your a powerful admin." Ex hesitated, but opnened his inventory just in case._

_"I need something."_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xisuma sighed. Both Xisuma and Scar were sitting at his village. Scar had mostly forgotten about it, but Xisuma thought it was beautiful. "Scar, where did you get all these materials? Didn't you make this at the start of the season?" Scar was placing some dirt down, covering a hole from a earlier creeper explosion. He nodded. "Oh, yeah. I've just finished up the drill, and started working on a little something in the Upside Down of.." He sighed. Xisuma tilted his head. "Of whose, Scar?" Scar finished up the hole and looked him straight in the eye.

"Grian's."

Xisuma hesitated, and nodded. "Hey, I'm sorry about this. It's my fault the settings glitched out." Scar glanced back, following him over. Scar sighed. "No, I wasn't able to catch him. It's my own fault.." Xisuma opened his mouth to say something, but Scar continued on. "We should at least conduct an investiagtion. Most of the hermits are too busy to worry about it, but I'm kinda.." He waved his hand violently. "Mourning?" Scar nodded. "Yeah. I know no glitch goes under your nose, or helmet per say, you do a command block check and server check every morning, noon, and afternoon." Scar chuckled lightly even if the mood was dark. 

Xisuma tried to change the subject. "How's Jellie, then?" Scar stood up and grumbled. "She's fine. But that's not the point. We need to try to pinpoint what time it glitched out, and why, who, and what." Xisuma opened his mouth, but closed it. 

"Xisuma, will you help me?" Xisuma hesitated, and looked at Scar's open hand. He responded in a polite nod and grabbed his hand, and they shaked hands for a moment. Scar brushed himself off, and looked Xisuma straight in the eye. "Very well then. Where shall we start?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleo rubbed her head. After trying everything she could do, the brain freeze still lasted. She slowly messaged her friends, grunting every time she felt a sharp pain at her temple. She tried to act as if it was nothing, but her friends didn't think of it that way.

_falsesymmetry: how long have you had this headache?_

_ZombieCleo: three houre_

_joehills: I think you mean hours_

_ZombieCleo: yeah well_

_falsesymmetry101: brainfreeze?_

_ZombieCleo: yep_

_falsesymmetry: have you tried drinking a warm drink? it might help.._

_stressmonster101: she tried that earlier_

_falsesymmetry: we've tried everything my dude :_( looks like your going have to wait it out._

_joehills: we'll be here for you!!_

_joehills: okay maybe not the whole time but.._

_stressmonster101: pshhh you better be or else I'll break your kneecaps_

_falsesymmetry: and I'll buy your base for 10 million diamonds_

_falsesymmetry: or take it over_

_joehills: oh noooo!_

Cleo smiled. That brought a smile to her face, at least. The best she could do is try to figure out what caused it, and try to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh poor cleo she got a darn brainfreeze. also haha grian is now dead :). ( Also yes, I did throw in more references, A.K.A, "break your kneecaps" the song, and the episode where stress breaks his legs. And, "I'll buy your base for 10 million diamonds." Is a reference when Grian said Mumbo could probably do it. Also, I really want to know your guy's theories so go and comment yours!


	6. A Detective's Work is Never Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma and Scar both try to figure out what caused the perma-death, while Cleo tries to remember the events of her fateful Wednesday.

Rime paced, peeking out of the underground base to see what the two hermits were up too. _Not anything good, that's what._ He scowled. He couldn't let them find out what he was doing anyway. His eyes tracked the two hermits, one seemed to pace around their village, talking to the one in the suit as he did so. He raised his eyebrow and sighed. He had to come up with a better plan before the figured out, and he had to cover his tracks.

It would be as easy as going through the river to hide your smell from the dogs. Let them beat around the bush, anyway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scar sighed, and followed Xisuma as they walked through the shopping district, discussing Grian and what could have caused it. Investigating was much more tiring work than he realized it would be. "So, can there be a time or anything, a countdown?" Xisuma waved his fingers. "They wouldn't know what time Grian would do that. I'm sure they had a good hand and luck on their side the moment they entered the command in."

Scar nodded politely and glanced around, probably checking off who had paid their road pass and who hadn't. "..You know much more about this than I do, Xisuma." Xisuma chuckled lightly and sighed. "And you know much more at being a mayor of a shopping district. It's harder than you thought, huh?" Scar laughed, even with the dark mood surrounding them. 

"Yeah. Even got a resistance against me here." Xisuma smiled as they approached the barge. "..It feels weird for his shops and his mega-base to be there. It would be rude for us to destroy it. Think of it as his grave, or a memorial." Scar raised his eyebrow, then nodded. "Oh. I understand." Scar sighed. "What were their motives anyone?" Xisuma stared off into the distance, then his eyes widened in realization.

"I can check private messages, just to make sure nobody is getting in trouble. We could check Grian's, to see if anyone was trying to stir up a storm with our little gremline." Scar smiled warmly and beckoned for him to continue. "Well, get on with it then."

Xisuma turned on his communicator and went to the private messages tab. Tapping Grian's, a new one appeared. He tapped it, and scrolled up to the beginning of the conversation. 

_watch: hello_

_Grian_ : _who are you?_

_watch: nobody that you need to know of_

_Grian: uhhhhh can you please stop messaging me_

_watch: no_

_Grian: now?_

_watch: you are not safe_

_Grian: why?_

_watch: you are not safe_

Xisuma stared at the messages, confused by the spam. Scar tilted his head. "So? What did it say?" Xisuma sighed and shook his head. "Some random troll or something messaged him. Hacker, I'm guessing. Got through to the messaging system.." Scar frowned. "But who is it?" X looked up and mumbled to himself.

"It was just titled, " _watch,"_ probably try to intimidate. Scar nodded. "Probably a hacker and a troll then." Xisuma grumbled to himself, turning the communicator off. "Grian would have said something to use though, I'm sure of it." Scar commented, watching him turn his communicator off. "Then again.." Xisuma turned to him. "I think I'm checking the command blocks again." Xisuma sighed, and pulled up the inventory. "What about the investigation?" 

X stared at him right in the eyes. "I don't want another person getting in uninvited." He answered, equipping his elytra and getting some rockets in his left hand. He hesitated. "Look, I care for Grian too. We don't want another perma-death though." Scar nodded sadly and watched the admin shoot off, making his way to his base. Scar sighed and turned around.

He would figure out who killed Grian, even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like--sorry if there's no action yet bud. I'm just pacing and pacing. Literally. also there might be a big showdown in chapter 20 idk


	7. A Quick Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just close your eyes.."
> 
> "Soon, we'll be home."
> 
> "Fall asleep to the radio.."
> 
> almost home - mxmtoon

Scar groaned. He had just finished up some math for the road passes and the shopping district, and how many diamonds he had in total and etc. He had promptly asked B-Dubs earlier to please _not_ put more roses in the shop. He did so, but a bit more controlled this time.

That could be a exaggeration of Bdubs. As he peeked out, watching the shopping district in his second-level office, it seemed calming. Bdubs was building something to sleep relating, which didn't interest him. He shuffled the papers on his desk, and noticed something.

It was a brightly colored paper, probably put there as a message for Scar. He guessed it might have been Stress, due to the bright pink color of it. So he picked it up and viewed it. 

The background was a jarring white, with two G's, and a heart put in the middle. " _Get Gorgeous,"_ was what it meant. Under those letters in bright hot pink, " _Stress for Mayor!"_ was on the bottom of the page. He chuckled to himself. It was funny, this appearing on his desk after he won the mayoral campaign. 

He turned the paper around and set it down, as he did, he saw something on the back. "Wha?" He examined it, squinting. He pulled his chair, and sat himself down.

_Grian is now dead. It's perfect anyway, I did what I had to do. Best thing to do is sit back and watch the server slowly spiral down. Extra paper I found lying around, used it._

Scar gaped, confused and terrified at the same time. Stress wouldn't murder Grian. She wouldn't mess with the command blocks. Her intentions weren't even close to this, all she wanted to do is have a good time.

He sighed. The emotions blasted him all at once, and it felt like blood was rushing to his head. He didn't want anyone else to get killed, and he wanted to bring Stress to justice. Yet..

Was he really sure it was Stress? He groaned, and pushed his chair away from his fancy desk. Rubbing his eyes, he hid the paper below a ton more papers and hoped Bdubs wouldn't bother with them. 

He rubbed his temple. It would be hard getting over the fact that stress is a high suspect, since no one in Hermitcraft has extra Stress for mayor papers lying around. ( ~~expect for the man himself, scar )~~

He didn't really get why Stress would do it either. The only thing he could do is try to figure out if what caused her to want the Hermitcraft server to be non-existent. Maybe where she was at the time of the murder, and if any Hermits saw her doing any suspicious actions. 

He would go to court, with this case. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Mumbo yawned, rubbing his temple. He turned around to look at himself in the mirror and sighed. His hair was all rustled, and bags were under his eyes. He probably shouldn't have stayed up working on that redstone project. Or worrying about Grian and what happend.

He had been staying up a bit more late since Grian died. It was bit hard, taking the news that he did. It felt as if a invisible weight had been dropped on him the moment Scar told him. It had been heart-breaking, and it seemed Scar felt the same way. 

He would always do redstone projects to distract himself from the thought of Grian, but it eventually came to him while he was deep in work. It was inevitable. 

But he didn't expect what he saw when he opened his communicator. 

_Xisumavoid: ALERT ALERT! An important meeting is today, starting at noon. Please dress formally, and come to the island south of the shopping district. We are currently investigating Grian's death, and we need more information on where everyone is. Please come, you don't have to but it would be very kind if you did._

_GoodTimesWIthScar: Thanks, Xisuma._

_ZombieCleo: My head feels a bit better, so I'll go.._

_TangoTek: Well, it's better to figure out who killed Grian then standing around. I'll go as well._

_Joehills: I'll head over there sometime as noon comes.  
_

_stressmonster101: hope to see you there, everyone. time to solve our little_ _mystery_

_GoodTimesWithScar: haha..yeah._

Mumbo closed the communicator and sighed. He was already formally dressed, as he always was. So he straightened his tie and stepped out of his bedroom, making his way to the nether portal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tango was a bit surprised to see so many hermits there. He had been busy with the making of his game anyway, so many were surprised to see _him_ there. "Oh! Tango?" Iskall glanced over, it seemed as if he was busy with his own projects too. Some sand was on his nose. 

"Iskall? We're here for Grian right?" Iskall nodded, checking his shulker boxes quickly, then putting them up. "I think maybe it's something important. Maybe they discovered something in their investigation?" Iskall shrugged, and stood up. 

Tango glanced over, noticing most of everyone was in formal clothes. He turned red, and quickly turned back. He was quite embarrassed for forgetting about that part. He could hear yelling and commotion going on in the front.

"Quiet! Quiet!! QUIET!" Scar yelled, and once he got everyone's attention, sighed. "The reason you are gathered here today, is for a case in court about Grian's murder." Murmuring could be heard about the crowed, and Tango glanced over and saw Mumbo fixing his tie nervously as he stood near the stage. 

Scar looked up, and he could see a glare directed towards the end of the island. He could hear nervous shuffling and Scar huffed. "Today, I believe that Stress is the murderer. We have found a paper of her mayoral campaign, and on the back a confession of it. In pink, of course." Scar sighed. "Does the defendant, Stressmonster101," He said the username, sounding a bit more irritated. He seemed mad, even though he barely had any evidence that Stress murdered Grian. 

Stress was not that type of person, at least, he knew of. 

Scar looked up, as did Stress. "..Pledge to tell the truth and take a oath to tell the truth as well?" Stress nodded. "And, for court reasons, where do you live?" Stress had now approached the stage, so that all the hermits could see her. Scar flinched away from Stress, and her eyes widened in realization of what Scar thought of her. "In the jungle, where you, Iskall, MumboJumbo, and Grian live." Scar narrowed his eyes but continued. "Thank you. The next question is, where were you when the murder happened, Mrs. Stress?" Stress looked towards the crowd.

"At the time, I was giving Iskall some glass, for I saw the project he was doing and decided to help him out." Some hermits nodded, and others stayed still. Scar turned to Iskall, beckoning for him to come on the stage."Iskall, is this true?" Iskall glanced towards Stress nervously then nodded at Scar. "Yes, your honor. You can go see it for yourself if you want." Scar hmm'd then nodded, waving him off. 

"Okay, then. Now, Mrs. Stress. Let's get to buisness. Why did you have a confession that you murdered Grian?" Scar turned his head around to glare at Stress. Stress stuttered, and almost tripped over her shoes, surprised by the sheer amount of angry put into his words.

"Your honor, did you bring the evidence?" Tango did not understand how this girl stayed calm in these type of situations. Scar nodded, and showed it to the Hermits. He turned to Stress and showed it to her as well. Stress raised her eyebrow. " _That_ is not my handwriting. Cursive isn't my thing, ask Stress or Joehill if you want to prove that." Scar's muscles relaxed, and he turned to the hermits again.

"Okay then, I call Stress to the stand as a witness." Stress kept her head bowed as she made it to the stage, and looked up at Scar as he went up the stairs. Scar then asked, promptly, ignoring everything else. "Stress's handwriting is not like that. It is more compact, and organized." Scar raised his eyebrow, as if he was going to protest against the fact that cursive was less organized. He stayed quiet though, and turned to Stress.

"You have been proven innocent, but I will make sure I have my eye on you." Tango could see the Ice Queen sweat nervously. "O-oh, okay.." She sighed, and rushed back to her seat. Tango whispered to Iskall. " _I think Scar was a wee bit too worried and overdramatic about this.."_ Iskall just promptly nodded, and Tango sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------

As Scar watched the other hermits leave, he could hear Xisuma coming up from behind him. "Scar?" Scar didn't turn around, but answered. "Yes?" Xisuma walked up next to him and sighed. "Who do you think did it then?" Scar watched the hermits fly away for a moment, then looked Xisuma in the eye. "I don't know, but I am figuring this case out. Over my dead body will I stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm, mystery time for all the hermits and cleo got her memory back kinda?


	8. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With my back, on the floor"
> 
> "Cold linoleum icing my growing pains."
> 
> "Watch the ceiling fan turn its shape again"
> 
> "My threads are coming loose."
> 
> The Oh Hellos--Boreas.
> 
> Thats how Cleo feels that day, as her brainfreeze gradually fades. She is starting to remember that one fateful Wednesday. Mumbo remembers good times with Grian, and has some coffee with Iskall.

Cleo sighed. She was in her bed, staring up at her fan go back and forth. She sighed, picking herself up as she glanced towards her window. Her body protested as she got off the bed, but she ignored it. Yesterday, her brain felt like it would explode. Today, it just was a soft pain in her forehead. She had felt like _she_ was going to explode. She was a bit irritated with herself, and her body. She was annoyed that it had to do that. And a wee bit annoyed she didn't know what happened that Wednesday. 

Her first guess was that nothing interesting happened that day, so she didn't remember much. But she didn't remember _anything_ from that day. At least one interesting thing happened in those types of days. Interesting enough she would remember it. But as the days went by, she remembered more and more. She had asked stress over some pumpkin pie, and she said that usually her memory of that day will come back.

Which she believed, considering it was all coming at her like a train. Stress's best guess was that Cleo hit her head hard when she was building or something, or something hit her. Or someone. She thought to herself, as she walked out of her room. The sun was rising, the light streaking across the house. The corridors always felt empty, so the hint of light made it feel a bit better. She could hear the doorbell ring, and she squeezed her eyes shut. 

_It could be him._ Her conscience worried, and she sighed, opening the door. She had almost imagined the angel from hell, but she saw Scar. She smiled nervously. She had asked him to come. She knew, as did he. "Cleo..?" Cleo stepped away, letting him in. She closed the door behind him and looked away as she focused on something else in the room to keep her stuttering. She looked up, and inhaled. "Scar, I think it's time I tell you something. Something important."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~( shh I may or may not be listening to little miss perfect and OwL hoUSe- ignore this please )~~

Mumbo groaned, rubbing his head. "..I miss him, you know?" Iskall nodded quietly, as he filled the cup with coffee. Iskall silently murmured to him. "I'll make sure you won't have too much." Mumbo smiled his crooked smile at his friend. Iskall was the only one who knew about his coffee addiction. "Thanks." He mumbled back as he took the cup of coffee, sipping it as he listened to the sounds of the jungle. The ocelots hissing as they chased the chickens, and the parrots squawking in surprise as they saw. He smiled. "I thought you weren't able to get any coffee beans."

Iskall grinned. "May have bargained Xisuma to getting them for me. He got me plenty so he would leave me alone." Mumbo raised his eyebrows in surprise, but the smile stayed. "Funny. Never knew you as a coffee person." Iskall laughed slightly. "I was kinda, I'm just kinda in making them for friends. Distracts me from the huge project that is the omega tree." Mumbo chuckled to himself. "Well, you can see the heart in mine...sorta." Iskall shook his head, sighing. "Ah, you beat me friend." Mumbo put the cup of coffee done and looked out the window.

"Do you think Grian is in heaven..?" He quietly thought out to Iskall. Iskall sputtered. He lowered his brows in worry. "M-mumbo.." Mumbo turned to him with a fearful look. "He isn't?" Iskall winced but shook his head. "For all the mischief he has done, I'm sure he's an angel. He's looking down at us right now." Iskall spoke in a manner you would speak to a child of the meaning of Christmas. Mumbo shakily nodded. "Y-yeah..I know. It's just, hard to know sometimes." Iskall frowned, but put his hand on Mumbo. "Well, remember, Dragon Bros?" Mumbo looked back in surprise, then quietly respond, shakily. "Y-yeah..dragon bros."

Iskall smiled. "Well, are you going to finish that? Might give it to the cat." Mumbo chuckled. "H-ha.. You wouldn't dare." Iskall raised his eyebrows, as if he was challenging that statement. Mumbo shook his head playfully. "Are you done with your base?.." Iskall said as he pushed the chair back. "As you can see, doing a giant tree is hard." He joked. Mumbo looked down, feeling a bit bad that it wasn't completely done. "Ish." He responded."Grian is in heaven. Probably pranking another angel, Mumbo." Mumbo looked a bit more hopeful after that statement, but still..disappointed and saddened. "Maybe.." He trailed off. "I'm going to check on the shop. You mind..?" Mumbo's eyes trailed to Iskall expectantly. Iskall waved his hands nervously. "I-it's fine!" He seemed surprised by the glare.

Mumbo smiled. "Yeah." He was a bit more confident in the words. "I-I'll..see you later." Mumbo equipped his elytra and put some rockets in his left hand. Iskall watched quietly as Mumbo lifted off and sighed. He hoped Mumbo was okay. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Scar stared as Cleo told the story, and the fragments of what she remembered. Most of what she remembered was important. How the man looked like, how strange he acted, and his power. His power was the thing that interested Scar. Scar murmured things like, " _Xisuma needs to know this,"_ or, " _That's crazy."_ Or, " _That's..surprising."_ Cleo looked a bit nervous about telling the story to him, seeming as if the memories disturbed her. "He was quite tall, if I remember right. Didn't I tell you this?" Scar nodded. "Yeah, I know." He stared out of Cleo's window behind her. "..And when he used his power, he made eye-contact with me and I blacked out. I think it was from the cold." Scar looked up curiously. "Does that mean his power is being able to change the temperature in the room, and snow, etc..?" Cleo shrugged. "That's what I'm guessing. I think I saw him form ice in his hand to his own weapon of his own. He also put a blindfold over his eyes.." Cleo munched on some carrots in-between. "He had these huge wings. Looked familiar to Grian's." She observed. Scar didn't say much about that.

"Anything else?" He cut up a piece of pumpkin pie, putting some of it in his mouth. "Not much else." She finished and sighed. "He didn't hit me or anything, I just blacked out from the cold." Scar hmm'd and nodded. "Probably means he can raise the temperature pretty high." Cleo hesitated. "He might have immunity to it too. The cold I mean." Scar groaned. "Probably." Cleo finished her carrots and frowned. "What?" Scar noticed her frown. "Just thought of something..do you think this Rime guy is connected to Grian's death?" Scar stared at her. "What do you mean?" Cleo fritted a bit but answered. "He came very close to the time Grian got his powers. _Very close."_

Scar shook his head. "He could have been there right on that day Grian discovered his wings." Cleo grimaced. "Yeah, your probably right. He seemed more used to the server, in a way." Cleo picked up the plate Scar was using for his pumpkin pie and placed it on the kitchen counter. She turned around. "Maybe the other hermits will get powers." Cleo commented, but Scar laughed at the suggestion. Cleo scowled at his laugh, and Scar stopped. "Yes, but it's been a while. I don't think that will happen."

Cleo muttered and waved her hand. "I guess you should go. Don't you have some mayoral duties to tend to?" Scar was wordless at the question, knowing it was right. He shook his head. "W-well, yes--but--" Cleo shoved him out, waving as she slammed the door. Scar dusted himself and groaned. _Man, she was tight. Didn't know she can be that nervous. She usually is a bit more confident._ He thought to himself, irritated at the attitude of Cleo's. _Did I say something wrong?_ He shook his head. _Maybe, maybe not. Probably so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew--I honestly like how this is all coming together. Also I like writing in Cleo's POV? Idk. I might throw Doc in there, idk. I feel bad for not putting in all the hermits. Also I just imagine Iskall playing Caramelldansen sometimes. No reason. My headcanon is that Mumbo really is addicted to coffee? ALSO, Cleo's attitude may be some foreshadowing of something.


	9. Guess Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like a six out of a ten."
> 
> "I've gotta get up early tomorrow again."
> 
> "What goes on behind the words?"
> 
> "Is there pity for the plain girl?"
> 
> 6/10 - dodie
> 
> I'll say this, I listen to dodie and mxmtoon a lot. 
> 
> Cleo feels a bit better since the weight of those memories have been lifted off her shoulders, but she feels more antsy now. All she can do is hope everything goes well. 
> 
> Mumbo feels nervous, and being with Iskall did help him. Losing a friend is hard for him, as with the whole server. He misses the builder's pranks.

Cleo yelped and let out a hearty string of curses as the coffee spilled on her. Iskall had given it to her just earlier today, stating he had too much, then promptly left. So she decided to make coffee. 

Apparently, she was pretty bad at it. Of course, she never knew that. It did not taste at all like the coffee Iskall let her had. She sputtered, spitting out the coffee as she grabbed a rag to clean up the mess on the floor. She quickly rubbed it up, leaving the rag to absorb it as she went to change. 

She came out, in a simple t-shirt and shorts as always. Her belt was full of her daggers, potions. She had a small little headband made out of branches. Flowers grew on it every spring, it seemed magical. At least to her. Joe had given it to her, and she wore it almost every day. Her netherite sword was nearby, shining in the sunlight.

She picked up the rag and set it on the counter, groaning. She could hear the soft ding of the doorbell. She dragged herself to the door and opened it, greeting Joe. "..Hey, Cleo?" Cleo glanced up. "Yeah?" Joe smiled. "Stress made this pavilion, just for fun. We wanted to play some cards. Mind bringing some pumpkin pie?" Cleo smiled back. "..Oh. Yeah." She responded, glancing back to the kitchen. "What time?" She looked up at the ceiling. Joe's eyes trailed to the ceiling as well. "Dusk. You able to come?" He looked her in the eye. "Oh, yeah. I'll make sure to bring some carrots as well." Joe chuckled. "Alright, then. I'll see you then, Cleo." Cleo smiled as he closed the door, and watched him walk away. She sighed. "Time to get that pumpkin pie then.."

She cut the pumpkin pie into pieces, turning around to grab some parchment paper from the other side of the kitchen. She placed the parchment on top of the pie and folded it under the ridges of the plate. She quickly stuffed it into an empty shulker box and swung the door open, quickly sprinting onto the grass. She equipped her elytra and grabbed a bundle of rockets before shooting off. 

Stress paced quietly, munching on some carrots Joe had given her earlier. False looked up, pointing. "Ah-ha, here she is." Stress looked up, watching Cleo fly gracefully down..and crash-land in the grass. Stress jumped up, quickly speeding over to Cleo to help her. She offered her hand, and Cleo took it. "..Sorry. I'm not good with these.." Stress laughed and approached the pavilion. "..It's fine. I don't think anyone can be as good as Grian, anyway." The group quieted, still a bit sad after the death of their friend. "..Maybe we'll leave Grian to rest peacefully." Stress hesitated but nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, Cleo, where's the pie?" Joe chuckled at the question as Cleo opened up the shulker box and pushed the plate to the middle of the make-shift table. 

"Mmm! Is it already cut?" Cleo nodded, sitting down with the rest of the group. False was leaning against one of the beams, spinning her sword. "Joe..she brought some forks," Joe mumbled, with the pumpkin pie stuffed into his mouth. "..mmwhat?" Stress giggled, and False smiled. "Joe, use a fork for once." Joe swallowed and laughed. "Ha! You wish!" He stuffed the rest of his piece into his mouth and made a face. "..haha!" He exclaimed, swallowing the rest. False shook her head. "Joe, you probably are gonna throw up..in like 10 minutes." He shook his head. "..Well, no. Well, maybe.." Stress grabbed some parchment paper and placed a piece on it. She swiped a fork from Cleo's hand and started to chow down. "Anyway, who wants to bully the mobs with some flame arrows?" 

The whole group raised their hand, and False laughed. "Okay, okay!" She threw them all some arrows and flame bows. "Alright, aim high, pull back the string.." Cleo shuffled her feet, aiming at a nearby skeleton. "..And fire!" False cried, and all of them let go of their bows at once. It seemed as if they had aimed at the same skeleton, and the mob had a fiery fate in the end. "Well, that was unexpected." Cleo threw the bow back to False, who promptly caught it. "Yeah, yeah, totally. Anyway, more pumpkin pie is needed to continue." False quipped, and the whole group laughed again. "Neh, I ate it all!" Joe announced, throwing up his hands. Stress frowned, making puppy-eyes. 

"Anyway, isn't Scar conducting an investigation? I think Xisuma is too.." She hesitated. "Remember when Grian got those powers?" Stress cocked her head to the side. "..I don't remember that, did Scar tell you or something?" Cleo nodded. "Oh. Yeah." She offered her seat to False, but she shook her head. "That was a glitch in the system, right?" Stress asked, standing up. Cleo nodded. "..That might mean that we might have powers. I'm not an admin, but those types of glitches don't go away for a while." She pointed out. 

False blinked. "That's probably true. Something like that happened in Season 6." She stated, walking over to stand next to Stress. "I guess we'll just have to wait to figure out."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma relives old memories and Ex tries his best to persuade Rime. 
> 
> Cleo and the gang come together to go tell Xisuma, theorizing as they do so.
> 
> Also highly suggest you listen to Louie Zong! I listened to some of his music and it inspired me to write this. :)

_Xisuma could hear the footsteps of the Watcher, as they went up to the podium. They glared down at the players, as they nervously shuffled their feet whispering among them. The Watcher had taken his own form and had stated that he was here to give some news about their admin. He was there, as the old admin. He didn't want to go into that much detail of how Lee had done it. The horrifyingly snap still haunted him._

_"As you all know, your Admin has been having some bad injuries." Lee stared at them, waiting for their response. They stayed quiet, which seemed a bit unexpected. The Watcher stiffened, before shuffling their so-called, "papers." Before facing him, again. This was the part where he opened his wings, and his face changed. The Watcher waited, and Xisuma sighed. Ex was behind them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the players. Xisuma approached the podium, he nodded to the players. "..This is true. I do have some bad news." He looked down, a bit guilty of what he had to do. But he knew it had to be done, considering this server had been incredibly buggy, full of viruses, and troublesome._

_This would just be like putting a dog down. Sad to do, but needed. It would be quick and painless. The Watcher nodded, and he slowly stretched his wings out. The players gaped as the wings flapped, and his face turned more smooth, and a lighter shade. His freckles glowed brightly as if they were happy to be back. His eyes shined, a light lavender. Xisuma stretched his hands out and cast a dark purple flame in his palm. Most of the users gaped, but a few unsheathed their swords. They were smart enough to fight back, this wouldn't be as easy as he thought._

_The Watcher nodded to him. He hesitated but closed his eyes. He called upon the magic, and it approached him like a stray dog. It surrounded him in its own aura and seemed to decide he was a good factor in the game. As it was about to take his own body, he took it's own. He ripped the magic from its stance and strength flowed through his arms. He opened his eyes to focus on the task on hand, he could hear a battle-cry and could feel a large pain in his side as he was shoved back. Ex stared down at him, before shoving him away._

_The Watcher gasped and recoiled. "..Guess this will have to be done a harder way." It_ _murmured before Ex launched itself at him. He could see the dark magic flowing through him. He closed his eyes, the image in his eyes becoming blurring. He groaned, and his head rolled back._

X gasped, jumping up from his bed and throwing off the covers. He breathed heavily, glancing around. He sighed. _It's just a dream._ He told himself, feeling bad that he believed it was real. He was an Admin anyway. He quickly, and messily made his bed before making his way over to a mirror. He knew nobody would be seeing his face, but he raked his comb through it, his freckles glowing brightly as if they were angry. He turned around and hesitated at the helmet on his bedstand. 

He grimaced and walked away. He quickly bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes heavily and walked over to the kitchen. He blinked at what he saw. He rubbed his eyes again, and the white-haired man waved. ".. You're just having a fruit salad now, man." Ex chuckled as Xisuma sat next to him. He peeled off his communicator, viewing the messages from a few hours ago. He blinked at the more recent ones. "Where's Etho?" He narrowed his eyes, suspicious. His brother chuckled. "I may or may have not been chasing them all around. I think I injured them." Xisuma groaned, plucking a strawberry from his fruit salad. "This is why I consider banning you from the shopping district or just the Overworld in itself." Ex rolled his eyes. "Please, don't. Tired enough of your whining."

Xisuma grimaced as he slipped the elytra onto his shoulder. "..Don't get into too much trouble, Ex." Ex laughed. "..Fine." Xisuma grabbed a bunch of rockets and jumped into the nether portal. He shuffled his feet and stared at his brother before he was teleported to the Underworld. He quickly made haste and rushed down the hallway to the shopping district's portal, glancing back. He sighed, and hopped into the other portal, closing his eyes as the purple swirled in his eyes. 

He could hear the crunch of leaves and of the rockets being used. He quickly made his way down the stairs before the _g a n g_ approached him. "..Xisuma?" Cleo reached her hand out to him. He frowned. "Yes?" He could see the worrisome expression in her eyes. "We need to talk, _now."_

Ex watched Xisuma enter the portal warily. He had to be careful with this and knew he couldn't get caught. He wanted to stay on this server, anyway. He hopped off from his seat and munched on a few strawberries as he pulled his hair up into a man-bun. Footsteps could be heard in the distance, and he looked up. 

Rime had taken the form of a bird and quickly changed back as he peeked into the door. The door swung open, and he was greeted by the red-suited man. "Hello, Ex." Ex eyed him for a moment, before focusing on the clouds behind him. Rime smoothed his feathers. "What may you be doing, today?" Ex growled. "Eating strawberries." Rime looked him up and down. "Disappointing, I see." He carefully slipped into the house and Ex coughed. 

"Were you really planning on taking Xisuma?" Rime looked up. "Oh, yes. That little thing needs to be taught a lesson." Ex coughed louder. "In which case, what type of punishment." Rime locked eyes with him. "Death." Ex gulped as Rime made his way over to the kitchen. He munched on some of the strawberries. "He's my brother, Rime." Rime scowled, snapping his head around towards Ex. "Call me Watch, please." Ex rolled his eyes.

"You really shouldn't. If you do, the whole server will go out of control." Rime looked up. "Well, I don't quite care." Ex sighed. "With you in it. Everyone faces a gruesome death when the server gets deleted with everyone in it." Rime raised his eyebrows. "If this server goes to hell, I wouldn't care. Even with me, the Watchers wouldn't care." Ex hesitated. "Don't you want to live?" Rime watched his movements curiously then shrugged. "Honestly, not anymore. I served countless watchers, it's tiring. I'm ready to die." Ex grimaced, and walked towards him. 

"What about the animals? The parrots, dogs, heck, even the cats? All that greenery will become ashes. It'll be a blank slate for the Watchers to make into whatever they want." Rime sighed. "You don't like them. They sent you here. You don't have to follow their commands.." Rime hopped off the chair. "Your right." Rime made eye-contact. "Yet, they'll kill me if I don't listen." Ex opened his mouth to say something, but he knew it was true. 

"Well, you already said that you didn't care if you died." Rime raised his eyebrows. "Technically, I won't die. I'll just be reborn with better opinions of the Watchers that saved me. But.." Rime looked up to the ceiling. "I'll be able to enjoy what these users have. Push them to their limits." Ex raised his mouth to speak but was sent a fierce glare. "You'll be helping me. If you don't, you'll know who's going to be next."

Xisuma listened to the group talk, taking in the information they gave him. "Have you looked at the glitch more?" Cleo turned to him and the group's gaze followed. He exhaled. "..Tried to.. but it seems like it was made to be hidden." Xisuma felt the creases in the frame of the portal. "..Does that mean an admin did it?" Xisuma grimaced. "Well, they can. And I wouldn't do that, Ex doesn't have the same powers as he did earlier and.." 

He focused his gaze on the three. "That means there's a Watcher in the server."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm inspiring to be better. also, sorry for not updating. even if I know nobody is gonna see this, it's nice to update. :) also yes there WILL be a sequel


	11. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now I can't say no, I'm losing control."
> 
> "I'm having bad dreams.." 
> 
> "And nothing you can do will keep away the bad things."
> 
> "Away from me until I fall asleep."
> 
> IDK DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME - New Invention
> 
> The gang decides to play some card-games and boardgames until the storm passes, talking about the next update as they do so.

Grian rubbed his eyes, wincing at the pain in his side. He had been frozen for the past couple of days, and not because he was in ice. 

He was just.. frightened. 

I mean, anyone who just got kidnapped and brought into a room with icicles hanging from the ceiling and snow piling up in the corners every day would want to scream. Of course, he stayed quiet. He couldn't do much. The winged man had come in, and named himself as, "Rime." Of course, there was no point in telling him his name. He wouldn't even use it. 

His primary feathers had been plucked and seemed to be struggling. He didn't understand why he was here. Trying to escape was no use, he was tied up against the wall. Yet, this Rime treated him like a little brother. A friend. He didn't understand it. 

He had tried to teach him to use his wings, but he was too frightened he would kill this man too. Even if he _did_ kidnap him, he rather not kill him either. He glanced up at the sound of footsteps from outside the room. They stopped in front of the door, and it creaked open. Rime walked in, staring down. 

"..Hello."

Ex rubbed his head as he roamed the hallways of the bunker, peeking into every room. Each one was empty, barren except for a few chests. He refused to check what was inside them, scared that he would be threatened because of it. 

Earlier, as he entered the bunker, Rime had ordered him to not follow him. When he asked why the winged man stayed quiet and walked away without a word. He was a bit confused afterward but still went on his way. He could hear the rustle of skeletons nearby, and the moans of a zombie. A witch could be heard giggling, and he groaned. 

He walked the other way of the sound, heading to the offices that had been mentioned earlier. 

" _There are some offices. The one that doesn't have anything except a desk and a chair are yours." As Rime walked away, he muttered under his breath. "Very homey."_

He took another turn, glancing around the corridor. The hollowed-out tunnels made him feel uneasy, with a faint bone-chilling wind. It almost felt as if it radiated an aura. He noticed an opening at the end of the hallway and looked both ways before approaching it. He walked into the office, hopping into the chair and setting his hands on the desk. Some papers were set on the desk, exactly three. One said, " _suggestions,"_ and the rest was his to write on.

He stared at the paper for a moment before shoving it to the side, sighing. He wondered what Xisuma was doing right now. He knew he was going behind his brother's back helping Rime, but it was the only choice. He wasn't that selfless. He really cared a lot for himself. If he hadn't helped him with the bug..

He exhaled, picking up a pen to the paper. He started to write. 

_Dear Xisuma,_

He scribbled that part out before continuing. 

~~_Dear Xisuma,_ ~~

_I wanted to say sorry. You may not know what I'm apologizing for, but let's just say I'm apologizing for something I did in the past._

_I'm not proud of myself, and neither are you. I wanted to make it up to you by writing this. It may not be a lot in your view, but to me, it's a big step. Without you, we wouldn't be here. Dad wouldn't know what we did. We would still be stuck with the Watchers.. and maybe dead. I hope by the time your reading this I'm either dead, or Grian is saved._

_I'm sorry._

He gulped, knowing it wasn't the greatest of a "sorry." He crumpled the paper up and threw it into a waste-basket before leaving the office. 

Grian scooted closer to the wall as Rime stared at him, before blinking. "Oh, sorry about that." He gulped and waved it away. "It's fine.." Rime turned his head to the side, before looking away. "I need you to come with me." His focus went onto Grian. "... _please."_ He finished, sounding a bit resentful. The winged gremlin pointed to the ropes, staring back at Rime. Rime sighed, and walked over to the ropes, bending down to untie them. The ropes fell to the floor and Grian stood up, stretching his legs. 

"..Thanks." Rime nodded, muttering about something before he walked out the door. Grian stood there, knowing he could walk away. He could _run_ but he knew this place was a labyrinth. If he did, they would find him anyway. So he followed. He put some distance between himself and the winged-man. They eventually took a couple of turns before making it to a large room that he hadn't been before. He didn't question it, so he joined him. 

The room was vast, with little shelves on the side of the room. Barrels were stacked up in the top corners of the room, but that was it. A velvet couch was in the middle, with a carpet under it. A figure sat on it, with a red suit and.. and.. 

Ex sat on the couch, picking his nails. He looked up to Rime and the Grian. He narrowed his eyes at the feathered man but continued to ignore them. Rime focused on Grian. "Grian, I need you to close your eyes." He was a bit confused but he did what he was directed to do. He could hear the shuffling of feet. Something warm was held up to his face. " _Sorry."_

Stress slammed down her four kings and whooped in victory. "Ha! I win, I win," She snatched the bag of candy and pointed to Joe, "I win!" Joe chuckled to himself and put her cards in with the rest of the deck, and the rest of the group followed his actions. Stress munched on some of the candy, offering it to the rest of the group. "Hey, are there any Jolly Ranches in there?" Stress furrowed through the candy, before plucking out the packaged candy. 

False grinned and took it from her, popping it into her mouth. Joe took some candy for himself, and Cleo followed. "Anyway, have you guys heard about the cave update?" Cleo searched her mind for anything about it and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sounds interesting." False took some more Jolly Ranchers and yawned. "It's supposed to be a big update, but Xisuma didn't tell us much." Cleo shrugged. "Well, gives us some time to make up what we think might come out of this update."

Cleo sucked on her candy. "Stalactites would be cool." Stress nodded. "Yeah! Us builders out here would love it. We always wanted a cave update but.. what now?" False shrugged. "Who knows. New biomes? Maybe a new wood type? Who knows where the game will go after this." Stress grabbed some blankets and threw it over herself, sighing. "Yeah.. still. I can't wait. When is it?" Joe looked to the ceiling, before looking back to Stress. "Uhh, like around.. 2021." Stress groaned and pushed him playfully. The act sparked a smile on her face. 

"Well, still have you guys." She looped her hands with the others and her expression softened. "..Don't die, like Grian did, alright?" The group hesitated but nodded. "Now, come here!" She pulled them all into a tight embrace and laughed. "Ha! Got you this time."

Maybe if the situation was great, doesn't mean it wouldn't get any better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyo we got popcorn and some cookies. we're watching some animated movies, wanna join us? we got some beanbags if you like that


	12. Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian is back from the dead, but is he the same as before?

Grian felt different. 

He felt powerful.

He could feel electricity surging through his veins, pumping through, it was an amazing feeling.

He couldn't remember anything. His memories were blurred, now part of the past. Did he deserve this?

No, he didn't think so. Did he? It was hard to tell. The only other two people with him were a winged-man and a red-helmeted demon-creature. Or was it human? He couldn't tell either.

"Hello."

Grian jumped in surprise at the voice, looking up to the pale man. 

"Who are you? Who am.. I?" He asked, a bit questioning of who he was and why he was here. The man looked down, before sighing. "Ah, I.. I'm Rime. Rime of the Watchers."

Rime. Rime seemed like an interesting name. Then, who was he? He was still a bit confused. 

Rime hesitated, before answering the last question Grian had asked. "You are.." Rime gulped, seeming to think for a moment. "Quake." Quake seemed like an interesting name too. He whispered the name to himself. " _Quake. Quake.."_

There was also another question to be answered. "Then.. who are the Watchers?" He looked back up from the floor to Rime again. "Oh. Forgot, uhh.. they are a group of people who strive to help the users and their servers. We... it's hard to describe." Quake frowned. He turned away from Rime. They seemed like a knowledgeable group. If Rime was part of this group, was he a trustworthy man? He looked up to Rime and a crack of a smile appeared on his face. 

He turned back to Rime. "..Maybe." He could see the ideas playing in Rime's eyes. Rime stood taller and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Quake stilled and stared down at the floor. "Good. Now would you mind following me?" He considered refusing, but he knew there was no point. He nodded and followed the winged man to the doorway. 

He could see why this place was a labyrinth. Rime had warned him that this place was easy to lose yourself in, and he didn't believe him. But after a while of walking, he could see it. He wished he had refused earlier, instead of giving in to this man, anyway. They had been walking for what felt like hours, and hours, and hours. But then again, it could have been minutes. He was too frightened to ask Rime, anyway. 

Finally, they took a sharp turn and Rime pointed to a doorway. "That would be your room," He kept walking with him, and Quake struggled to catch up with his pace, "I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here." He could see the hint of a smile on the Watcher's face. 

The room was empty except for a bed and a stand beside it. He exhaled and let himself collapse onto the bed, before hearing a chuckle from Rime. "Here, I left something on your bedstand." He tiredly looked up and noticed the white mask, with some sort of mark on it. He glanced back to Rime, a bit worried. Rime nodded. "Here, put it on." Quake sat up and scooted near the bedstand, picking up the mask. 

It was white, with small curves at the corner. There was a logo of some sort in the middle, and it glowed brightly in response to his magic. He stared at it. He could feel the stare of Rime behind him. He hesitated. It was childish to be scared of putting on this mask. Why was he hesitating? He stared again, still a bit nervous.

He then put it on. 

He felt as if his nerves just exploded, and his head along with them. His head pounded, and he could hear the beat of his heart. He felt more powerful. He could feel the magic surging through his veins. He could _feel_ it. Was that supposed to happen? 

Rime was looking at him with a picky eye before a smile cracked through his face. "Good job," He came around to him, bending down to meet his height. "you, you are now a watcher. Quake of the Watchers. Does that sound right, hm?" Rime opened his hands to reveal a long cloak. It was a dark purple, as expected with everything. He gulped. "Is this.. is it for... me?" He looked up from his hands to Rime. Rime grinned. "Yes, yes it is." 

He took the cloak from Rime's hands and threw it over his shoulders, the hood of the cloak falling over his head. The cloak fit to his wings, almost magically. Rime stepped back. "How do you feel," He walked to the doorway. "Quake, of the Watchers?" Was he a part of the group now? He had a bit more courage than last time so he finally decided to speak up. "..Does that mean I'll meet the others?" Rime glanced back over his shoulders. A quick nod was his answer before Rime hurried out, and shut the door behind himself.

Quake stared at the door, and exhaled. He was still confused. Anybody would be, right? 

Right? 

Xisuma didn't get it. 

He had been viewing the code for a bit, and seeing that another entity other than the hermits was in his server.. well. It worried him. That would worry any admin. 

The power signature of the entity was more powerful than he had ever seen, confirming that yes, it probably was a watcher. Even with that, it was hard to take in. And now there were two. _Two._

He knew that when there were two, that was a bad thing. 

From his experience, he knew far too well. 

But it was best to relax. Considering he had been up for a bit. He groaned as he collapsed on the bed, shutting his eyes to ease out the pain in his eyes. He rolled around for a bit before opening his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Did the server deserve this? Why are they here? Were they here to eliminate the hermits? Kill them? He didn't even want to know. They would wipe the server. What would they do? 

He only helped in one, and that was the first and last one he had helped with. He had to do something. He _had_ to. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay--bit of a W.I.P. since I do most of my work during night or very late, you will see some errors. things might change to the chapters, so that will be the reason why you see changes to the chapters! thanks for being patient, lol.


End file.
